se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jorge Batlle/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Uruguayan President Jorge Batlle (R) is received by Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien(L), before a reception at the Citadelle, in the old city fort in Quebec City, Canada on 21 April 2001, after the first working session of the III Summit of the Americas. AFP PHOTO/Omar TORRES Estados Unidos * Ver George H. W. Bush - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Jorge Batlle y George H. Bush. U.S. Embassy Uruguay George W. Bush - Jorge Batlle.jpg| En 2004 Jorge Batlle coincidió con George W. Bush en la Cumbre Extraordinaria de las Américas (Luis Acosta / AFP) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Jorge Batlle.jpg| El presidente, Abel Pacheco (izq.) se reunió ayer con su contraparte de Uruguay, Jorge Batlle. Le pidió apoyo para Rodríguez. Nación.com México * Ver Jorge Batlle - Vicente Fox.jpg| México y Uruguay firman TLC. BBC América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Jorge Batlle.jpg| El ex Presidente de la República Argentina, Carlos Menem, se entrevistó esta tarde en el Edificio Libertad con el Presidente Jorge Batlle. En la reunión se trataron temas de interés para los dos países. (Fotos SEPREDI, 29 de octubre de 2002) Fernando de la Rúa - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Argentine President Fernando de la Rue (L) greets the new president of Uruguay Jorge Batlle 01 March 2000 in Montevideo. / AFP PHOTO / DANIEL CASELLI Eduardo Duhalde - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Jorge Batlle y Eduardo Duhalde. AP Jorge Batlle - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Jorge Batlle y Néstor Kirchner. Foto: Reuters / ANDRES STAPFF Bolivia * Ver Jorge Quiroga - Sin imagen.jpg| Delcaración Conjunta de Presidentes en Mercosur Carlos Mesa - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Lamento la muerte del expresidente uruguayo Jorge Batlle, quien apoyó públicamente ntra. causa marítima. @carlosdmesag Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Cena de ofrecida por el Presidente Jorge Batlle y sra. al Presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso y sra. (Fotos SEPREDI, 20 de agosto de 2002) Jorge Batlle - Lula da Silva.jpg| Luiz Inacio Lula Da Silva junto al expresidente Jorge Batlle. AFP Chile * Ver Jorge Batlle - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Los presidentes Fernando de la Rúa, Ricardo Lagos (Chile) y Jorge Batlle (Uruguay), ayer en Santiago. Foto: Reuters Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Jorge Batlle.jpg| El Presidente de la República Dr. Jorge Batlle se entrevistó en Washington con el Secretario General de la OEA, César Gaviria, con quien departió sobre temas de actualidad. Posteriormente, el Dr. Batlle fue entrevistado para la revista “Foro de las Américas”, de la OEA. Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay - Secretaría de Prensa y Difusión Álvaro Uribe - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Batlle y Uribe intercambiaron elogios mutuos durante la visita del presidente uruguayo a Bogotá. AP Paraguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Juan Carlos Wasmosy (izq.), el uruguayo Jorge Batlle, y Álvaro Colom, de Guatemala, ayer en la Conmebol. Fue en el panel “Bloques Regionales y Mundiales-Nuevas Alianzas”. / ABC Color (detalle de foto) Jorge Batlle - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| Por invitación de Su Excelencia, el Presidente de la República Oriental del Uruguay, Doctor Jorge Batlle Ibáñez, Su Excelencia el Presidente de la República del Paraguay, Don Luis Angel González Macchi, realizó una visita oficial a Uruguay, los días 26, 27 y 28 de febrero de 2002. archivo.presidencia.gub.uy/ Jorge Batlle - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| PALABRAS DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA, JORGE BATLLE, EN LA CENA OFRECIDA AL PRESIDENTE DE PARAGUAY, NICANOR DUARTE. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay Perú * Ver Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| VIAJE DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA REPUBLICA, DR. JORGE BATLLE A PERU. 20:30 horas Cena ofrecida por el señor Presidente de la República del Perú, Dr. Valentín Paniagua Corazao y señora en honor de los Excelentísimos señores Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno. archivo.presidencia.gub.uy Alejandro Toledo - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Desde la izquierda: los presidentes Hugo Chávez (Venezuela), Ricardo Lagos (Chile), Néstor Kirchner (Argentina), Nicanor Duarte (Paraguay), Lula da Silva (Brasil), Jorge Batlle (Uruguay) y Alejandro Toledo (Perú), en la cumbre del Mercosur celebrada en Ouro Preto en diciembre pasado. REUTERS Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle se reunión por espacio de 45 minutos con el Presidente del Directorio del Partido Nacional, Luis Alberto Lacalle, en la Residencia de Suárez, tratando temas relativos a las próximas iniciativas del gobierno. Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay - Secretaría de Prensa y Difusión Jorge Batlle - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Los ex presidentes colorados Sanguinetti y Batlle impulsarán un espacio para promover el debate y las propuestas de temas de importancia nacional denominado “Ateneo Libre”. montevideo.com.uy Jorge Batlle - José Mujica.jpg| Jorge Batlle y José Mujica en un evento en abril de 2010. Foto: Archivo El País. Jorge Batlle - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Asunción del Presidente Tabaré Vázquez. Se observa al expresidente Jorge Batlle perteneciente al Partido Colorado. uruguayeduca.edu.uy Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Imagen tomada el 31 de diciembre de 2002 donde Jorge Batlle charla con Hugo Chávez (Vanderlei Almeida / AFP) Fuentes Categoría:Jorge Batlle